Transformers: Yo-kai
Transformers: Yokai is a crossover between transformers G1 and Yo-kai Watch. Plot Taking place millions of years during the cybertroinian wars. The Allspark crashed landed on the Plantet earth, the Autobots leave cybertron in order to find the Allspark with the leadership of Optimus Prime. But the Decepticons and their malveolent leader Megatron fallows the Autobots to Earth to find the Allspark before they do. The Autobot ship known as the Ark crash lands in the volcano. Millions of years later, the volcanic activity stirs the half-buried ship awakening the computer systems aboard, Teletran 1 sends out a Sky Spy satellite to reconnoiter this new world, and scans examples of terrestrial machinery in order to reformat the Transformers into new Alt-Modes. The Decepticon Skywarp happens to be the one who is in the path of the repair beam, and thus is awakened first. He revives Megatron, and the other Decepticons follow. Leaving the Autobot ship, Megatron observes that much time has passed since the crash but declares their mission to find energy is unchanged. An impudent Starscream leaves a parting shot, blasting the rocks over the ship in an attempt to bury it further, however he unwittingly knocks Optimus Prime into the repair beam and the Autobot leader is revived. Meanwhile a married couple Lily whom is 2 months pregnant and Aaron sets out on a walk in the forest. Then suddenly they discover the allspark, Lily touches it, but then the allspark transfer some of it's powers to the 2 moth old baby. Months later Megatron orders Soundwave to send Laserbeak to find the Allspark, at the hospital in Spingdale, Lily had given birth to a baby boy and names him Nathan. Suddenly Laserbeak detected something coming from the hospital. There he see a baby human boy that was born with the power of the Allspark. He returns to Megatron and informs him that the baby was born with the allspark power. Megatron sends out Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and Laserbeak to find him. Later that night at the Adams residents, both Lily and Aaron tucks their newborn baby boy in their crib. Later Soundwave sends out Rumble, Frenzy, and Laserbeak to kidnap the baby with the allspark power, then Lily Aaron herd a noise coming from the baby's room, then suddenly thy discovered the Decepticons Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Soundave kidnapping Nathan in horror as Lily Screams. Frenzy fires at both Lily and Aaron killing them both, and then Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Soundave flies off taking the baby with them as Soundwave fires at the Adams house burning it to the ground. Later at the temporary decepticon base Megatron examines the baby boy as he cries. Starscream and Soundwave couldn't take it anymore, Starscream make an attempt to destroy baby Nate, but Megatron punches Starscream in the face. The the baby unleashes his powers making the decepticons tremble and fell. After that Megatron names the baby boy Shadowspark. 8 Years halved passed. The autobot Bumblebee manages to find the allspark, but suddenly he sees 2 11 year old boys Banaby Bernstein (Bear) and Edward Archer (Eddie) sets out to find bugs. But suddenly they see a Crank-A-Kai rank-a-kai and hears a voice telling them to insert a coin. Freaked out, Barnaby places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Bear and Eddie for freeing him.Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil, then Whisper give Barnaby and Edward Yo-kai Watches that will allow them to see, summon, befriend other Yo-kai. Bumblebee went in a state of surprise while hiding behind the trees. Bumblebee transforms and heads back to base to tell Optimus Prime about the Yo-kai Whisper. Back at the Autobot volcano base with the allspark recovered Bumblebee tells Optimus Prime and the autobot that 2 human boys halved unleash a creature called a Yo-kai. Optimus Primes orders his autobot to transform and roll out to find those 2 boys and the Yo-kai Whisper. Back at the temporary decepticon base Nathan now known as shadowspark 8 years old (Rather than 11 in this timeline) wearing a purple and black armour Aligned with Megatron and his decepticons. Megatron and Shadowspark declares an attack on Springdale. Later Bear and Eddie befriends a Yo-kai Jibanyan whom was using humans for practice after he was hit by a truck when he was a cat. Suddenly the descepticons appeared out of nowhere wreaking havoc all over town. Bear, Eddie, Whisper, and Jibanyan went in a state of horror as Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp shoots at cars, and building making the people flee in terror. As Megatron approaches, Whisper and Jibanyan tries to take on Megatron, but he grabs them and demands to know what they are. Whisper introduces himself to Megatron and explains that he and Jibanyan are Yo-kai. Unimpressed Megatron tossed them away, then Suddenly Optimus Prime and his autobots springs into action and battles Megatron and the Decepticons. Bumblebee finds the boys along with Whisper and Jibanyan and tells them that it's going to be alright. But suddenly Shadowspark sees an autobot and attacks him with his allspark power making the boys and the Yo-kai shocked. Then Megatron transform into a pistol gun and fires at the cars, making them explode, Then Megatron and his decepticons flee along with Shadowspark (Nathan). The Autobots Brawn, Huffer, and Mirage manages to rescue the boys Bear and Eddie, along with Whisper and Jibanyan. Optimus Prime introduced himself to the boys and the Yo-kai and stated that they're from the planet cybertron. Making Bear and Eddied intersted in Prime and the Autobots. Characters Autobots Optimus prime Bumblebee Cliffjumper Wheeljack Trailbreaker Huffer Hound Brawn Sideswipe Sunstreaker Mirage Hauler Ironhide Ratchet Prowl Silverstrak Trailbreaker Jazz Windcharger Decepticons Megatron Shadowspark (Nathan) Starscream Thundercracker Skywarp Soundwave Rumble Frenzy Laserbeak Ravage Thrust Dirge Ramjet Reflector Humans Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Aaron Adams (Deceased) Lily Adams (Deceased) Yo-kai Whisper Jibanyan Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Category:Alternate Uiniverse,